iHave a Sing Off
by fictionlover94
Summary: A viewer asks Sam, Freddie, and Carly to sing on iCarly! Come on in and read and vote of who sings better. Right before iOMG
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my newest iCarly fic: iHave a Sing Off! Basic plot a viewer of iCarly asks Sam and Carly to sing on the webcast. Then viewers will vote and see who sings better! Readers you can vote! I even have a yahoo answers running with this question too. Umm, lets see, oh this is before iOMG. **

**Okay so I don't own. This is a short chapter and will only have 3 that's how much I'm aiming for! If you would like more lend me some ideas to make this longer then what I hope for! **

"So that's it for this iCarly tune in next week," said Carly to Freddie's camera. She stuck out her tongue and did a little dance with it. Sam did a little hillbilly dance and looked up at the camera herself.

"Also don't forget to vote for what we should do on up coming webcasts. Until next week, what do we do next week Carls?" Sam said to her friend.

"I don't know," she said pretending to be clueless.

"I don't know either so end," said Sam ending with a great flourish on her hands. Freddie turned off the camera and laid it down next to his laptop. This was certainly going to get interesting with what people will be sending in for the next week. It was only going to run for that one week. He smiled at Sam and Carly with a goofy grin, this meaning that they had a great show.

"Great show guys!" said Freddie high fiving with Sam and Carly. He was actually okay with touching Sam.

"So what should we do first? I mean we're going to get tons of feedback of what they would like to see on iCarly," said Carly walking down the steps into the living room. Sam walked into the kitchen looking for some kind of meat or snacks of some kind. Freddie turned on the website and looked at some of the comments.

"Here's an idea from a viewer called boyorgirlAlex73. It looks interesting and easy. "

"Well that's a weird name, what did he or she want us to do?" asked Carly.

"A sing off! They want all of us to sing against each other," said Freddie.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Carly and Sam just brushed the idea away. She still had a piece of fried chicken stuffed into her mouth. But Sam wasn't even so sure about it.


	2. Freddie and Carly sing

**Okay here is my newest iCarly fic: iHave a Sing Off! Basic plot a viewer of iCarly asks Sam and Carly to sing on the webcast. Then viewers will vote and see who sings better! Readers you can vote! I even have a yahoo answers running with this question too. Umm, lets see, oh this is before iOMG. **

"So what are you singing in the sing off?" asked a perky Carly to her friend Sam. Who by the way was fishing out a textbook in her locker. Man this place was a pigsty.

"Ugh you were serious about having a sing off?" she said disgusted at the thought of singing. This was supposed to be pure comedy not America Sings. She flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and looked at the mirror in her locker. Next to the mirror was a picture of her mom and Melanie.

"Of course I am serious about it! It's a great idea I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner," said Carly grabbing her backpack from out of her clean and organized locker.

"I don't know I'm not that good of a singer. Besides who actually wants to hear Freddie singing? I bet he sings like a dying dog and a tortured parakeet," said Sam not actually meaning it. He probably sounded okay but she didn't want Carly to know that.

"Come on Sam it'll be fun, then you won't have to sing at all afterward. I'll make you a pie," she said bribing her friend a bit. That did catch her attention. A lot of attention.

"Chocolate cream pie?" asked Sam pointing her finger at Carly.

"Chocolate cream pie," agreed Carly.

"Deal!" Both of them shook on it agreeing to the sing off and the pie.

* * *

><p>"Now we have Carly Shay singing us a song called Dancing Crazy. Come on out Carly!" said Gibby from behind the camera. While Freddie was singing next he was happy to take over the camera. Though he didn't seem to mind the crazy things they did on the show.<p>

_I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright,_  
><em>We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at,<em>  
><em>I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else,<em>  
><em>You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side,<em>

_You, me in the spotlight,_  
><em>Running around till the end of the night,<em>  
><em>Hot, hot keep it comin',<em>  
><em>We can rock out till the early morning,<em>

_You, me, going all night,_  
><em>We don't care who's wrong and who's right,<em>  
><em>Hot, hot, keep it comin',<em>  
><em>We can rock out till the early morning,<em>

_Chorus:_

_Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy,_  
><em>And we never stop, never stop,<em>  
><em>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,<em>  
><em>Put your hands up,<em>  
><em>Put your hands up,<em>

_I like you and you like me,_  
><em>We get together and we're happy,<em>  
><em>Did you hear me say that?<em>  
><em>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<em>  
><em>Smack!<em>  
><em>And I like the way that we kiss,<em>  
><em>You and me together like this,<em>  
><em>Did you hear me say that?<em>  
><em>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<em>  
><em>Smack!<em>

Gibby looked shocked that Carly could sing so well. Sam and Freddie only smiled at each other they knew just how well Carly was going to sing. Carly smiled and sat back in the car at the edge of the studio.

"Good job Carly I didn't know you can sing like that!" said Gibby to his friend.

"Aww thanks Gibby," said the chipper Carly.

"Next we have Freddie singing Travis Garland's Airplanes come on Freddie," said Gibby looking at the name. It must have been the earlier version of the song he had heard on the radio. Freddie came out and started to sing a little more medicore.

_Could we pretend that airplanes_  
><em>In the night sky<em>  
><em>Are like shooting stars<em>  
><em>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<em>  
><em>I'm prayin' that this stairway leads<em>  
><em>Somewhere like heavens door and<em>  
><em>When you get there don't look down (don't look down, don't look down)<em>

_I remember the first day of school_  
><em>When you walked right next to me<em>  
><em>You taught me everything that I know<em>  
><em>And you always knew what to say<em>  
><em>Time goes on<em>  
><em>Now every word in every damn song<em>  
><em>Reminds me of your face<em>  
><em>You were part of me (you were part of me)<em>  
><em>I didn't know everything I've got<em>  
><em>Now I know that you are gone<em>  
><em>Feel you right here next to me<em>  
><em>Though I know that you've moved on<em>  
><em>But the hardest thing of all is knowing<em>  
><em>I didn't get to say<em>  
><em>You were everything (you were everything)<em>

_Could we pretend that airplanes_  
><em>In the night sky<em>  
><em>Are like shooting stars<em>  
><em>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<em>  
><em>I'm prayin' that this stairway leads<em>  
><em>Somewhere like heavens door and<em>  
><em>When you get there don't look down (don't look down, don't look down)<em>

Sam and Carly looked a bit impressed at his singing. He wasn't that bad but still good to Carly. Sam was half right about him sounding like a person torturing a parakeet. He wasn't as good as Carly.

"Okay come on up Sam! Let's see how you do compared to Freddie and Carly," said Gibby. All Sam could think about was the pie she was going to get afterward.


	3. Sam Sings

**Okay here is my newest iCarly fic: iHave a Sing Off! Basic plot a viewer of iCarly asks Sam and Carly to sing on the webcast. Then viewers will vote and see who sings better! Readers you can vote! Before iOMG. **

"Come on up Sam!" shouted Gibby who finally knocked her out of her trance. She had been out of paying attention half way through Freddie's song. She was going to make this fun and less then a chore. She also wanted that pie so much. Spencer said it was in the kitchen and boy was she ready for it.

"Here I am," she said with an apathetic voice. Then she started to have some fun with the singing.

_Lonesome stranger_  
><em>With a crowd around you<em>  
><em>I see who you are<em>

_You joke, they laugh_  
><em>Til the show is over<em>  
><em>Then you fall so hard<em>

_If you're needing_  
><em>A soul-to-soul connection<em>  
><em>I'll run to your side<em>

Sam then jutted her hip out at I'll run to your side making a great flourish with her hands and arms.

_When you're lost in the dark_  
><em>When you're out in the cold<em>  
><em>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul<em>  
><em>When the wind blows your house of cards<em>  
><em>I'll be a home to your homeless heart<em>

At the words homeless heart she put both of her hands on her heart.

_Open close me_  
><em>Leave your secrets with me<em>  
><em>I can ease your pain<em>

_And my arms will be_  
><em>Just like walls around you<em>  
><em>Come in from the rain<em>

Then she threw her arms out dramatically again.

_If you're running_  
><em>In the wrong direction<em>  
><em>I will lead you back<em>

_When you're lost in the dark_  
><em>When you're out in the cold<em>  
><em>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul<em>  
><em>When the wind blows your house of cards<em>  
><em>I'll be a home to your homeless heart<em>

_Broken_  
><em>Shattered like a mirror<em>  
><em>In a million pieces<em>  
><em>Sooner or later<em>  
><em>You've got to find<em>  
><em>Something someone<em>  
><em>To find you and save you<em>

_When you're lost in the dark_  
><em>When you're out in the cold<em>  
><em>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul<em>  
><em>When the wind blows your house of cards<em>  
><em>I'll be a home to your homeless heart<em>

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_  
><em>When the wind blows your house of cards<em>  
><em>I'll be a home to your homeless heart<em>

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

At this point she threw her arms in the air and held it there until she finished off the note. Everybody stared not saying anything. Stunned silence filled the room and Sam just blinked at her friends.


	4. End

**Okay here is my newest iCarly fic: iHave a Sing Off! Basic plot a viewer of iCarly asks Sam and Carly to sing on the webcast. Then viewers will vote and see who sings better! Readers you can vote! Before iOMG. **

"What? I sang like you wanted me to," said Sam confused at the look on there faces. The silence was broken my Gibby clapping, and let out a low whistle.

"Sam I didn't know you can sing like that! You were superb! Way better then Carly in the long run," said Gibby boasting for her. He stopped clapping through the word superb. Gibby didn't really know Sam and could easily be fooled. Carly and Freddie only stared they knew her for how long? How could they not know this.

"Wow Sam you surely surprised me, that was great" said Freddie high fiving her.

"Wow Fredweirdo I didn't know you gave out compliments like that. A new high for you!" said Sam insulting him and smiling. Freddie rolled his eyes and even hugged her.

"Now's the time for hugs isn't it?" asked Sam hugging him back. His face was tickling her ear and that was when she let go and looked at Carly. "Well Carls you owe me a pie," she said pointed to her friend doing a little dance. Both Freddie and Gibby had to shrug, pie was the only thing that got Sam to sing.

"Yea I do owe you a pie, chocolate cream remember?" replied Carly weakly. Truth was Carly was _jealous_ of Sam's amazing singing ability. That song was something you did not hear on the pop station that she usually listened to.

Sam looked over at her friend with a frown on her face. She had to do something to upset her. Sam brushed it off and decided to bring it up later when the time came. Now it was time for the end of the show and Carly's drooping face perked up.

"Well that's it for this iCarly," said Carly. "And we like to thank Alexboyorgirl for suggesting the sing off."

"Kudos to you, you unisex singer!" said Sam. That was when the camera went off and Sam made a beeline for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So the votes are in," said Freddie checking out the poll. The votes have come in along with several comments.<p>

"Who won?" asked Gibby munching on a slim jim. Gibby had stayed just to hear on or two of the comments on the board. Sam continued eating her pie. Carly nervously looked over at the computer and her jaw dropped at the results.

Sam: _ 1235 votes  
>Freddie: _ 1034 votes<br>Carly: _ 978 votes  
>All are good: _ 239 votes<br>None of them: _ 78 votes

"Sam you won look at this person's comment," said Gibby looking over Freddie's shoulder.

_Dear Sam you rock! You should go on America Sings I would totally vote for you, and so would thousands. Keep singing and I'll eat a piece of pie everyday for you ~ Hannah'z'boi_

_Sam you cleaned both Freddie and Carly out of the water. I'll eat my chicken dinner for you tonight ~ PrincessJasmine _

"Look you even got a comment Carly," said Freddie which he found 2 pages later. It was buried behind comments about Sam rocking, none of them, and an all of them are good.

"What's it say?" asked Carly desperate for something nice. Everybody seemed to be bashing her for some reason.

_Dear Carly, I like your singing and you're still funny as ever. Love ya!~ StaymyBaby_23. _

"Well Sam how do you feel?" asked Carly, wonder if she felt anything. In reality Sam was singing in her head by nobody had to know that.

"What do I win?" she asked with a grin on her face. At this everybody had to smile.


End file.
